


let me

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 6 days to Haus Christmas, Sick Bitty, angry chihuahua bitty, captain voice jack, jack takes care of his babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine Bitty getting sick and trying to hide it only to get even sicker...





	

Bittle honestly believes that no one has noticed, Jack decides after keeping an eye on him for a few hours. As if it isn’t obvious. 

It is. 

Even for Jack who is an only child in a family that wasn’t prone to sickness. It must be even more obvious for Shitty or Rans…which would explain why they’ve been whispering to each other for the past hour. Why they haven’t done anything, Jack can’t say.

Jack sighs, places his laptop to the side and gets up. He’s been sitting for too long anyway and he needs a good stretch. If that also means he can lecture Bitty about taking care of himself, so be it.

Shitty and Rans stop whispering the moment Jack heads to the kitchen. Jack rolls his eyes and grabs two mugs from the cabinets. One he pours coffee in and for the second, he rumbles through the pantry until he finds Holster’s emergency stash. A few minutes in the microwave and _voilà_!

“What are you doing?”

 _Jesus, he sounds miserable._ “Making you tea, Bittle. You need it.”

A loud smack sounds behind me. “No! I don’t.”

 _What the fuck._ Jack decides he’s mixed the tea enough and tosses the fork into the sink, thinking. Bittle’s never—no, not like this. Why. 

Jack turns around and places the mug in front of Bittle. “Drink.”

“’M fine.”

Jack sighs. “You’re really not and I don’t know why you’re admitting it to yourself, but you have to take it easy, Bittle.” Jack grabs Bittle’s shoulder and twists him around. Bittle glares at him or tries to. He doesn’t look very intimidating with a shiny, red nose and a pale sheen. Jack almost wants to hug him, but he can’t get himself sick either. “You’re gonna go drink the tea and then you’re going to go upstairs and _sleep_. Okay?”

“I have pies to bake, _Jack,_ ” Bittle bites out. “It’s Christmas.”

“Are they in the oven?”

“Yes.”

“Then set the timer and I’ll watch over them. Sit here, on that table, and take out the pies on time. _If_ you sleep.”

Bittle opens his mouth as if he’s going to argue and then snaps it shut. “Fine.” He shrugs off Jack’s arms and sets the timer. “You win this time.”

Jack smiles. “Sweet dreams, Bittle.”

Bittle’s eyes grow wider for a second before he smiles back, full of venom and spite. “Thanks, _honey._ ”

Jack swallows a chuckle and doesn’t think about what Bittle makes him feel. When he turns around to grab the timer, Rans and Shitty are in the doorway gaping at him. Jack winks at them both before settling in at the kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
